Vampire Blood
Vampire Blood, also known as V is the highly addictive blood of vampires on the HBO original series True Blood. Different from human blood, vampire blood is what gives vampires their various abilities and is their literal life essence. Lafayette Reynolds has stated that while human blood sustains life, vampire blood is life. __TOC__ Overview If vampire blood is consumed by a human (or any other creature) in a small dose (one or two drops), it will heighten the senses, increase strength, make an intense sexual experience, and cause hallucinations. The effects are different with each person; however, if the blood is taken in a large dose, it causes several different effects, such as healing someone who has injuries, even if they are dangerously close to death, and metaphysically or spiritually bond the drinker with the vampire in question. If taken in a large dose when there is no injury on the human, they will have an extremely increased libido. Men will possibly experience an enhanced erection for a long period of time, heightened strength for several days after consumption and feel terribly unwell. Humans who drink from vampires will begin to have vivid, erotic dreams about the vampire from whom they drank (even if the vampire in question is not of the sex the human is normally attracted to). For instance, Sookie Stackhouse dreamed of Eric Northman and Sam Merlotte dreamed about Bill Compton. Jason Stackhouse's dream involving Ben Flynn enabled him to guess Ben's true identity The vampire community has kept the healing properties of their blood a secret from the human community, as it will encourage humans to hunt vampires for their blood. Some humans and other supernaturals who are aware of this quality keep some vampire blood handy just in case they or someone they know are horribly injured. History In the True Blood universe, it is very illegal to consume V or to sell it. However, many people do sell V, such as Mack Rattray and Denise Rattray, and Lafayette Reynolds. V is an incredibly expensive drug, and addicts, such as Amy Burley and Jason Stackhouse, go to terrible extremes to get it. Not all V is taken by force, however. Lafayette Reynolds' supply of V originally came from a willing vampire, Eddie Fournier, who traded his blood for sex. After being kidnapped by Eric, Lafayette intended to stop selling V, but was forced to sell again by Eric. This time the blood was coming from the vampire queen herself. Common Abilities V Healing and Bonding Abilities Consuming V grants humans very fast and radical rates of temporary healing powers. However, this is something the vampire world does not want to become well known. Once a human drinks from a vampire, not only do they heal, but they develop a deep psychic bond with the vampire(s) whose blood they have drank (as well as with any other subsequent drinker of said vampire's blood) and their bond will grow ever stronger with time. This bond is the same as that between a vampire maker and his/her progeny, though the vampire has no control over the relationship and cannot control or "call" the human in question. The vampire can sense when the Human is in any trouble or is in need of aid and can feel their emotions. The human and vampire, now with their eternal blood/spirit union, can evolve into a sexual/romantic relationship or fantasy, as seen with Bill and Sookie or even Bill and Sam. The vampire blood has powerful healing effects but the healing does not work when a human is attacked by the neurotoxin produced by a Maenad claws, so it seems that vampire blood is weak when it is going to neutralize the neurotoxin. V Addiction Because of the enhancements and euphoria it grants, V addiction is highly common. As such, V is one of the most powerful "drugs" on the illegal market. It is not uncommon for humans to drain vampires for their blood to both it be to feed addictions and sell for profit. There is a special way to control the dosage of Vampire Blood, however, it is still highly addicting and not recommended. Hallucinations Each individual experiences their own "trip" on vampire blood. Mostly, it is a euphoric experience. Some humans actually "trip" as if they were on LSD. Some grow increasingly horny and some even experience lifelike occurrences. Unique Abilities Lilith Blood Lilith's blood exhibits all the qualities of normal vampire blood, in addition to being an extremely potent hallucinogen. Vampires who consume her blood exhibit behavior typical of vampires in nests, as well as a greatly increased appetite and vivid hallucinations of Lilith herself. Most disturbingly, it appears that these visions endure even when the vampire has recovered from the initial effects of the blood, seeing Lilith hours or even days after consuming a single drop. Lilith's blood seems to bring out an animalistic, merciless side to vampires, even from one drop of blood even vampires such as Eric and Bill, who normally exhibited an enormous amount of self-control, were draining people; the only person who could stop Eric was a vision of Godric. Faerie-Vampire Blood The blood of a faerie-vampire also combines the powers of both species. It can be used as V but also enables the Faerie-vampire to daywalk indefinitely. Consumption of faerie-vampire blood by a standard vampire grants them daywalking indefinitely. Not only this, but when regular vampires feed from another regular vampire that has already consumed some amount of faerie-vampire blood, then they too acquire the daywalking ability, thereby indicating that its effects have a contagious nature. However, if the faerie-vampire meets the true death, then any vampire who gained the ablity to daywalk through that faerie-vampire's blood, loses this ablity. Side Effects Consuming too much V can have intense side effects, beneficial or otherwise. * Jason Stackhouse drank an entire vial, making his penis engorge ultimately sending him to the hospital. * V can make humans very strong and heighten their senses but also make them very agitated. Jason was able to throw Andy Bellefleur a few yards back into his police car. * V increases the drinker's libido and can also cause prolonged and passionate sex with strong and incredibly pleasurable orgasms. * V drinkers often have dreams of the vampire(s) whose blood they are one with. These dreams are mostly sexual. * Without V, the withdrawal symptoms may be very hard to go through, much like those of heroin. Category:Object Category:Definition Category:Vampires